


The Conjuring, Lena?

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lena loves horror movies, SuperCorp, The Conjuring, The Conjuring scared me, and Kara is the scaried puppy, just like alex, pure fluff, this is my headcanon, while Lena is the amused kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: Potstickers, comfy cute pajamas, a movie and her girlfriend were Kara’s best option for a saturday night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Inspired by this post: http://supercorpppp.tumblr.com/post/155087598413/i-think-it-will-be-super-cute-lena-and-kara  
> * Follow on tumblr: char-is-hella-gay  
> * All mistakes are mine  
> * English isn't my native language, sorry

 

Potstickers, comfy cute pajamas, a movie and her girlfriend were Kara’s best option for a saturday night. So, when Lena finally knocked the door, she was grinning when she opened it. She kissed the CEO softly and left her in.

“Here it is” Lena said, putting her bags in the counter “And I brought the movie” she took the blu-ray.

“The Conjuring, Lena?”

“Yes.”

“For real?”

“It’s not really scary.”

“It’s really scary.”

“How you know if you didn’t watch it?”

“You know that….”

“That you don’t like horror movies, but, sweetie, we just watch romcoms and  _ I  _ don’t really like it.”

“You never told me that” Kara pouted, they were together for three months and Lena never had mentioned that “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, babe” she kissed Kara’s cheek.

“I’ll try. There’s a pajamas for you in my bed.”

“Thank you!”

Lena went to the bedroom. Kara put the food on the table and the blu-ray in. When the movie started, she was with her potstickers ready to be eaten and Lena was curled on against her.

When the scary moments came, Kara forgot about the food and grabbed Lena. She buried her face on Lena’s face, her hands with a strong grip in her shirt. Lena embraced her, her body shaking with a sweet laugh.

“Don’t laugh!”

“I can’t control, I’m sorry, it’s so cute. And you’re  _ Supergirl. _ ”

“But…” she buried her face on Lena’s chest again “It’s scary!”

“Yeah, babe, I’ll protect you from the devil.”

“You will?”

“Of course. I’ll always protect you.”


End file.
